(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a height adjustment device for a roof spoiler, more particularly, to a height adjustment device for a roof spoiler which is able to enhance aerodynamic performance of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the case of a freight vehicle (e.g., a truck), fuel efficiency may be degraded due to air resistance during driving since a height difference exists between the roof of a vehicle body in which a driver rides and a freight-loaded deck (or a container box). In order to solve the above-mentioned height difference problem, the freight vehicle, in general, is equipped with a roof spoiler on the roof of the vehicle body.
The roof spoiler is provided to improve aerodynamic performance so as to reduce any aerodynamic resistance which may occur due to the height difference between the roof of the vehicle body and the freight-loaded deck. The roof spoiler is configured to compensate a height difference between the roof of the vehicle body and the freight-loaded deck by adjusting a relative height between them.
In the case of a freight vehicle, a user should adjust the height of the roof spoiler, if necessary, since the height of the freight-loaded deck is not always constant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.